My Unexpected Journey
by Vanilla-Sonata
Summary: This story is based on LOTR (Movie) Trilogy. Cynthia is become part of the Fellowship, she meets a new and old friends. However, she might be risk of her life and she maybe survive on the journey or not. Let's find out. I hope, you like, review and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of LOTR characters and locations expect my OC. However, I'll just alternate/twisted the plot of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arwen is Leaving and Takes Frodo to Her Father.

Cynthia's POV

As I wake up in the morning, I hear the birds are singing and the sun rises above me. I hop up from the bed as I went and open the windows to see a beautiful view of garden in Rivendell. Suddenly, I saw Arwen down there and she was wearing a warrior outfit with her sword, Hadhafang. Then I change my nightgown into baby blue dress and I rushed down through the stable. I run toward to her and asked, "Where you are going, Arwen?" She turned to me and said, "I'm going to take Frodo here." "Why? What happened him?" I said, "Actually, he is stabbed by the Nazgûl. I must get hurry before he will fall into darkness." As she mounts on Asfaloth. "I hope, you will be safe, Arwen." I said and then she smiles at me and said, "Le hannon, Cynthia and I will be back soon." "Farewell, Arwen." I said her as she begins to leave in Rivendell through the woods to find Frodo.

Arwen's POV

~Two Days Later~

As I made it in the woods to look for Frodo and I saw Aragorn (Strider), he takes and collects a plant and I walk toward to him as I draw my sword and point at his throat. "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" He said nothing but smiling at me, "Arwen, what are you doing?" He asked, "I come here to help Frodo." He nodded. Then Frodo was lying on the ground, he turns towards it and he saw me as I approaching with the horse. I dismount and walk to him. "Frodo… Im Arwen. Telin le thaed." I introduce to him as I continue, "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." "Who is she?" Merry asked, then I kneel down to him, "Frodo!" "She's an Elf." Sam said, Strider chews a portion of the Athelas and applies it to Frodo's wound. "He fading!" I said as Frodo gasps. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." As I get up as Strider lifts Frodo up in his arms. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Strider mounts Frodo onto my horse. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." He said, "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." I replied, "Andelu i ven." He said back, "What are they saying?" Pippin confused, he didn't know of we said. "Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." I continue, "I do not fear them." "Be iest lîn." Aragorn agreed. Our hands clasp tenderly. I mount my horse, with Frodo seated in front of me. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" As we gallop away. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled at Strider but he just stares at me.

I ride on as the Nazgûl give chase. Night gives way to day as they pursue me, from forest to open plain, sometimes closing, sometimes falling behind. One of the Wraiths closes on Frodo, reaching out as if to snatch the Ring from him. I spur Asfaloth on to an even greater effort. "Noro lim, Asfaloth!" As I reach a river, and splashes across a ford. I pause and look back. The Nazgûl have stopped at the edge of the water. Their mounts rear up, screaming, terrified of entering the river. "Give up the halfling, she-Elf!" The Nazgûl said, as I draws her sword in challenge. "If you want him, come and claim him!" The Nazgûl draw their swords and urge their reluctant horses across the ford. I begin to chant to the river.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!  
Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"

The water level rises. A great flood comes around the bend, with crests shaped like white horses. The Nazgûl are cast from their mounts and washed away down the river as I watch. Frodo starts to slip from the horse. I lay him on the ground. "No! Frodo… No! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" I cry and embrace at him. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared — save him." But I must reach to him Rivendell in no time, I mount him on Asfaloth again and I said to him, "Noro lim, Asfaloth."

* * *

**Translations:**

_"Le hannon" - Thank you_

_"Telin le thaed" - I have come to help you._

_"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad" - Hear my voice. Come back to the light._

_"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." - Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you._

_"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." - I'm the faster rider. I'll take him._

_"Andelu i ven." - The road is too dangerous._

_"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." - Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._

_"Be iest lîn." - As you wish._

_"Noro lim" - Ride fast_

_"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_  
_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_  
_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_  
_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"_

_- Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!_


	2. Chapter 2

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Seeing My Brother Again

Cynthia's POV

As I sitting at the bench and reading some book at the garden and I hoping, Arwen and Frodo are safe. Suddenly, Arwen returns here in Rivendell with Frodo. Then I rushed inside to tell Lord Elrond, "My lord, Arwen has been turned for few days later." Then Arwen rushes to her father and he said, "Take him to the healing room quickly!" She nodded, as we rush through the healing room but I was outside of that room and waiting to see if Frodo is okay, "I think, we need some more medicines." Elrond said to Arwen. Then she was out of the room, then she saw me and said, "Cynthia, why you don't to bring some horses for your brother and the hobbits because I'm very busy to help with my father since the road is safe, it's this ok with you?" I nodded, "Ok, but I don't know the way to find them." I said sadly, she comforts me. "Don't worry, you can take Asfaloth, at least, he knows the way of the woods." She says as I smile. Then I went back to my room to change my gown into warrior outfit with my weapons and cloak and I went down to the stable but I will take Asfaloth and the other horse for my brother instead. "Why only two?" Arwen asked me and I smirk at her, "Don't worry, Arwen. I can mount with a hobbit on the horse at the same time and my brother will do it same." She smiles and nods at me. "Good luck, my dear." She said to me, "Farewell, Arwen." I said to her. "Farewell." She said me back as I leave to Rivendell and go to the woods to look for them.

However, it takes two days to ride and I stop for a night and have some rests until the next morning as we continue to ride and I made it through the woods and I saw them, they are just sitting there and waiting for the horse to ride. "Hey, Strider. Look!" Sam said as I dismounted from the horse and removed hood from the head and Aragorn saw me with a smile, "Cynthia, my sister. I'm happy to see you again." As he approaching to hug me, "Wait, she is not an elf." Merry said, "She is a human." Sam replied to him, as he pulled me away and I saw those hobbits, "Who are you? You three?" "Well, I'm Sam." Sam says to himself, "I'm Merry." Merry said, "And I'm Pippin, my lady and who are you, my lady." Pippin said, "Yeah." Sam and Merry said, "Well, I'm Cynthia, boys." I introduce them, "She is my sister." Aragorn said to me, "Oh..." They said and nodded, then I see something, "And what we have here, a pony?" I chuckle, then Sam said, "His name is Bill, my lady." I nodded. "Anyway, Frodo is alright?" Sam asked, "He will be fine but he needs more heal and rest." I said to him, "Ok." He said back. "We best get going now?" I said to them and they nodded, "So, Arwen was sending you to take with us here, don't you?" Aragorn asked me, "Yep, she did and she was very busy to help her father to get some medicines for Frodo." He nodded, and I asked them, "who will ride Bill?" "I will, my lady." Sam said and I nodded and I will decide who will mount and ride on the horses, "Well, Merry. You will ride with my brother and Pippin, you will ride with me." "Great!" Pippin said, as we mounted them onto our own horses while Sam mounts onto Bill. "Where did the elf took Frodo, my lady?" Sam asked, "Oh, at Rivendell, Sam." "Isn't too far to get there, my lady." Pippin asked, "Well, it's still far away from here to Rivendell." I said as I continue, "Since we can ride fast to reach there but we have to stop for the night to get some rests if we didn't and we will continue to ride until we reach to Rivendell." My brother agrees and we ride off through the woods until the sun goes down and we having a camp for the night.

We set the tents for each of us but they are only two so, we can share our own tents. The hobbits will sleep in the left side of the tent while my brother and I will sleep in the right side of the tent. Then, I went to the hobbits' tent and I give them a kiss on their foreheads, "Goodnight, my lady." They said, "And goodnight you too, sleep well, my dear hobbits." I smiled them as I leave their tent. I went back to our own tent with my brother and said, "Goodnight, my brother." I said to him as I'm falling into sleep. "Goodnight, my dear sister." He said and he kissed my cheek as he goes to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Welcome to Rivendell/Frodo is Okay

As we wake up in the next morning, we unfold the tents and pack up our as we are going to continue to ride through the woods and ford until we reach in Rivendell. "How far isn't now, my lady?" Sam asked, "Hmmm... maybe, little bit too far away yet, Sam." I said to him. "I hope, Frodo will be okay." Sam said, "Yeah! We hope." Merry and Pippin said, "Yes, I'm sure that Frodo will be fine, my dear hobbits." I said to them as my brother is nodded at me.

~Few hours later~

"Welcome to Rivendell, my dear hobbits." I welcome to them as they awe to view the place, "Wow..." Pippin, "It's so beautiful place, my lady." Sam said, "Yes, it is. My brother and I were raised here when he was a child and I was a baby." I said. "Oh, ok..." They said, then we went to the stables and we dismounted our horses and then Sam came to near and asked me, "My lady?" "Yes, Sam." I turned to him, "Do you think, Frodo is alright now and I want to see him." He said, "Oh sure, I will lead you for him." I said, "Thank you, my lady." "No problem, Sam." I smile at him, as I take him to the healing room to see Frodo. Then I open and we see that Frodo is lying on the vast bed and he is talking with Gandalf, Sam enters the room and rushes to Frodo's side, clasping his hand in joy. "Frodo! Frodo!" As Frodo turns to him, "Sam!" "Bless you, you're awake!" Frodo laughs. "Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf said, "I gladly, you are awake, Frodo." I said as I enter the room, suddenly, Gandalf stands up as he gives me a hug, "my dear, Cynthia." "Oh, Gandalf. I'm so happy to see you again." I said to him as we pulled out and I smile, "Me too, my dear." Gandalf smiles back. "You're name is Cynthia, my lady." Frodo said, "Yes, it is my name." I said to him back. "She is the one, takes us here." Sam said to Frodo, "Thank you, my lady for taking them here safely." He said to me, "No problem, Frodo." I said as I going to leave the room but Frodo said, "You're leaving, my lady." I turn my head to him, "Yes, may take my leave with three you." "Ok, my lady." Sam said and Gandalf nodded at me, then I leave the room. "We were that worried about you weren't we Mister Gandalf?" Sam said, "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Then Elrond is entering the room and smiles down at Frodo, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Frodo smiles at him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Training/Seeing an Old Friend Again

I went downstairs and going to the garden, where my brother is training with his bow and arrows. "Hey brother, what doing are you?" I asked him, "Oh, I'm training." He pauses and continues, "By the way, do you want to train with me since you are a brave warrior to me." I nodded, "Oh sure, I would to love to." Then he takes the sword to me, "Ready?" He said, "Yes, I'm ready." I said as we begin to have a sword fighting, "Yeah, that's it." Then I swing my sword and later on, his sword was dropped on the grass. "Wow, you are such a good at this." "Thank you, my brother." I said with a smile of each other. Then suddenly, the blonde elf was here as we approach to him and Aragorn give a hug and pats on the elf's shoulder, "Legolas, I'm so happy to see you again, my friend. "You are too, my friend." Legolas said, then he saw me and he was smiling and blushing somehow as he takes my hand and kisses on it, "Do you remember me since I was saw you for the first time." He said, "Yes, I'm remember you for long time, and you are must be the Prince, right?" I said to him, "Yes, I am." He said, as I take a bow and arrow, "Hey, Legolas. Would you teach me how to shoot the arrow?" I asked him, "Oh sure." Then he is getting closer to me, as we start to shoot the arrow, "All you have to do, is you must confuse on the target when you are shooting the arrow." As he guides my arms with his, "Now if you found the target and it is the time to shoot." Then I release the arrow and got a perfect shot, "Wow, I did it, Legolas." I said happily, "Great! You want to try again?" He said, "Yep, but this time, I will try with my own." Then I try to shoot the arrow again and I got another perfect shot again, "You are such a fast learner, my sister." Aragorn said, "Thanks, my brother." I said to him happily. "By the way, would you two excuse me for a while and I'll just going to fix myself." They nodded as I turned around and going back to my room.

Aragorn's POV

Just we done for training with my sister, then, Legolas is totally blushing when he ever saw my sister last time. "Hey, Legolas. Why are you blushing?" He asked him, "Nothing, I'll just little bit heated of myself." He lied, "So, you like my sister? Are you?" His blushes were deepen, "Well, she is just my friend and I know, she is so beautiful lady ever I seen." "I didn't tell you a lie, Legolas and I know, you have strong feelings to her." "Cut it out, Aragorn. I cannot tell you about her yet." He is still blushing, "Ok." As I pat his shoulder with my hand and we went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Council of Elrond

Cynthia's POV

~The Next Morning~

"My sister." Aragorn said, "Yes, my brother." I said to him, "There is a council of Lord Elrond and he told me, that you are expecting to join there." He said, "I know that already, he said to me last night before I go to bed." "Really?" He asked, "Yes."

~Flashback~

_As I went to my room and get some sleep but suddenly, Lord Elrond walks toward to me said, "Cynthia." He said, "Yes, my lord." "I expect you to join us in the council tomorrow morning." I nodded and asked, "Why do you want to join me there?" I turned around to him, "Well, I know, you are very brave and you are going to become a warrior like your brother and we are going to talking about the One Ring." He said, "The ring is actually here in Rivendell, my lord." I said, "Yes, and it was handle by Frodo." "Oh, that's why? Arwen brought Frodo here to heal him because of the Nazgul and that ring." "Yes. Now, get some rest, my dear and be ready for tomorrow." He said as I nodded, "Of course, my lord." Then he walks away as I enter my room._

~End of Flashback~

"Then, let's go before Lord Elrond finds out that are late." Aragorn said, I nodded as we are going to the council.

~At the Council~

Gandalf, Frodo and I along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sit in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. However, I sit beside of my brother and Elrond starts to speak, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." "Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." He gestures to the pedestal, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." "So it is true…" Boromir said as Frodo returns to his seat beside Gandalf. He seems relieved. The members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerised by it. It appears to start whispering to each of them in turn. Each person hears it differently. Then the man from the ring starts to whisper, "The Doom of Men." Boromir rises to address the Council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered." The voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand." Boromir approaches the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." And he reaches out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks. His fingers hover above the Ring. "Isildur's Bane." The voice said again, then Elrond leaps up. "Boromir!" Gandalf stands and begins to chant in the Black Speech. The ring echoes the harsh words. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. The Council stare around them in fear and confusion.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

The voice of the Ring dies away. People resume their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said as his voice raspy from the force of the words and the language and he continues, "The Ring is altogether evil!" He gives Boromir a final scathing glance and resumes his seat. Boromir is unperturbed. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." "Why not use this Ring?" Boromir paces, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said, 'How he could say that him' I thought, then Legolas stands up, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said as Legolas continues, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn. "Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said and Legolas sits down, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said as he returns to his seats. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf agreed, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond commanded, "Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said and he grabs an axe and approaches the pedestal. "Argh!" He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said, the ring whispers again, "Ash Nazg." "One of you must do this." "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir, then Legolas stands indignantly, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli leaps up and yelled at him, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Then Boromir stands up and starts to yell as well, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled as the commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled again, Frodo remains seated including me, Aragorn and Lord Elrond and then Gandalf joins and argues with the other members, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Until Frodo stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard. "I will take it!" But they didn't hear and he starts to yelled again, "I will take it!" The arguments are finally stop and Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Gandalf walks toward to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders and Aragorn rises and joins, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approaches Frodo and keels before him. "You have my sword." Then I stand up but I stare at Lord Elrond and he nodded at me, it means, I will join with them as well. I kneel down before Frodo and said, "As my brother said to you and you have my protection, hope and strength." I said as I stand up, "I can't believe it that you are expecting to join us, my dear." Gandalf said to me, then Lord Elrond said, "Yes, indeed since she is very brave warrior and she is only the girl who will fight against the evil." "I glad, you will join us, my lady." Frodo said, "Thanks." I said with a simple smile to him, Legolas walks to join with us, "And you have my bow." "And my axe!" Gimli looks grimly at Legolas as he joins the group. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he walks over to us, "Heh!" Sam jumps from behind the bushes and joins toward to us, "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond amused, "Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin and Merry said and emerge from behind the pillars to join as well. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin said, "Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said to him, "Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" "Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said.

* * *

**Translations:**

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
_One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them._

_Havo dad - Sit down_


	6. Chapter 6

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Departure of the Fellowship

~The Night Falls~

I went back to my room and prepare the my weapons and other stuffs but then suddenly, I hear someone is knocking the door, "in come" I called out and then the door is open and it was Legolas, "Oh, Legolas. What brings that you are here?" I asked, He walks toward to me as he holds my cheeks in both of his hands, "I can't believe that you are joining us and I don't want to see to risk or hurt you." He pleaded, "Don't worry, Legolas. Since I'm very brave and I will become a warrior like my brother and-" but he cuts me off, "I know, but I don't want to lose you and I hope, that we are survive in the journey." "Yes, we are but I think, none of us will die if we." "It doesn't matter about them but I sworn to protect you from that dangerous way and also, your brother as well." Then he removes his hands from my cheek, "Ok, and well, I think, we must to prepare everything for tomorrow and soon, we will leave by tomorrow morning." He nodded as he starts to leave my room. However, he starts to blushing again but he doesn't to tell anything to me yet as he walks away back to his room. 'Legolas is over-protective way to me? And then why?' I thought as I continue to pack all my stuffs for tomorrow.

~Next Morning~

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, we (Fellowship) gather to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said as he spreads his arms, then Legolas, Aragorn and I bow our heads and place our hands upon our hearts. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said, Frodo turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side. He whispers softly to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" "Left." Gandalf said, we start to depart beneath an old arch of lichen-encrusted stone. But Aragorn remains where he stands, and turns to Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face is sorrowful; Aragorn smiles faintly, and nods a farewell. He walks out. Arwen breaks off her gaze, looking down. "Don't worry, my brother. You have a hope to return for her." I said to him, "Thanks, my sister." He said to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Ring Goes South

We travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. Then we pause on a hill in the wild. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said.

~Later on~

Sam cooks sausage and other food over a fire, climbing up onto a rock besides Frodo. While we are resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Boromir spars with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. He battles with Pippin. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Then Aragorn and I sit nearby, he is smoking a pipe but I didn't having smoke like him, he speaks encouragement. "Move your feet." "You look good, Pippin." Merry said, "Thanks." He said to him, "Faster!" Boromir said as the hobbits spar with Boromir, Gimli approaches Gandalf, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registers in his eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He refused. However, Legolas is looking at me as I turn to him and he did with a smile, "Why you are looking at me, Legolas?" I asked him, his blushes were deepen and said, "Nothing." I turned away from and continue to watch with Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Legolas notices something amiss and looks intently towards the South, then him. Meanwhile, Boromir continues to fight Pippin. "Come on. Good." Boromir accidentally nicks Pippin's hand. "Aaaah!" Pippin said, "Sorry!" Boromir said, Pippin kicks Boromir on the shin. "Ahh!" Boromir hurts, "Get Him!" Merry said as Boromir goes down in a mock battle, we are laughing with them. "Go Hobbits!" I cheer to them, "Thanks and this is for you, my lady!" Pippin said to me, "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" My brother and I walk over to them, "Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said, "Ok, get up now." I said, He lays a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back. "You've got my arm… you've got my arm!" Pippin said and still in a mock battle. Legolas continues to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam takes notice of his observation. "What is that?" "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said, as I notice that as well, "I don't think so..." Boromir is getting up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder "It's moving fast… against the wind." "What will that be?" I said, "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas said, "Hide!" Aragorn commanded, "Hurry!" Boromir said, "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn said to him, then Legolas takes my arms and hides under the bush with him. The others scramble to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. We hide behind rock outcroppings and under bushes.

~Waiting and Later~

In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. The birds circle the hill, then turn and fly back Southward. Then we come out from the rocks and bushes, Legolas whispers something to my ear, "I told you before, I will protect you in all cost." "I know, Legolas, I know." I said to him, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said and he continues, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Pass of Caradhras

The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Caradhras. As we climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky. "Ungh!" Frodo looses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn. "Frodo!" Aragorn helps him to his feet. Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, glistening. Boromir sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain. "Boromir." Aragorn said quietly, Boromir is oblivious and it seems, he was sad. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He said as he reaches out a gloved hand to touch it. "Boromir!" Aragorn called out him again, "No, don't!" I yelled at him as he looks up at me and then at Aragorn, he pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said but Boromir hesitated, "Just give it to him." I demanded, Boromir walks slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit. Aragorn's hand is on the hilt of his sword. "As you wish…" Boromir holds out the Ring, Frodo does not want to wait, and he grabs the Ring sharply. "… I care not." Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously; Aragorn releases his grip from his sword. As we labor onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas runs out ahead. His step is light and he moves with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. Suddenly, he hears something, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" until he said, "There is a fell voice on the air!" "It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. As we shove ourselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn said, "No!" Gandalf refused as he steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" Lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto us. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over us, and snow buries us completely but I got heavily to buried the snow around me and I almost cannot to breathe of myself until everything is black.

No POV

After a moment, they emerge. "Anyone is okay?" Gimli said, as they nodded, "But wait... where is lady Cynthia?" Pippin asked, they were shocked as Legolas saw her hand, "Cynthia!" He run to her as he pulls out the snow from her, then he saw her as she was freezing and cold, then he checks her pulse, "How is she, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, "She is fine but she is just passed out." As he holds her in his arms, "Don't worry, she will be alright!" Aragorn said to the Fellowship, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir inquires, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn as he agrees with Boromir, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said, In Gandalf's eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf speaks grimly, Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" "Frodo?" Gandalf inquires to him, "We will go through the mines." As he made a final decision, "So be it."

* * *

**Translations:**

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!_

_"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" - Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_


	9. Chapter 9

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Moria

Still no POV

The Fellowship passes south, along the misty shadow of an aqueduct's ruins. Legolas carries Cynthia in bridal style, since she didn't wake up yet. Aragorn comforts at him and he is hoping that his sister will wake up in no time. "Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf said as Frodo comes closer to him, "How is your shoulder?" "Better than it was." "And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." "Who then do I trust?" "You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." "What do you mean?" "There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." "The Walls… of Moria!" Gimli said as the Fellowship stands and looks upon a vast cliff face. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli knocks his axe against a rock. The Fellowship moves along the wall, searching for a door. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked as Gimli grumbles at him but he said nothing. A foot splashes into shallow water. Frodo gasps, pulling his leg back. A great pool sits beside the rock face. Gandalf approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face. "Now… let's see. Ithildin —" Gandalf beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He said as he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said to Merry, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Gandalf commanded the door but it still nothing happen as he said once more, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." "Nothing's happening." Pippin said, Gandalf glances at Pippin, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs." "What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf glared at him. As the rest of the Fellowship is seated around the doors near the lake, Cynthia is finally wake up as she holds in Legolas' arms.

Cynthia's POV

I'll just wake up and I feel someone is holding at me as I look up and it was Legolas. "Legolas..." I said as I sit up on his lap, "Cynthia." He said happily as he hugs at me, then we pulled out in few seconds, "I gladly that you are awake, my sister." Aragorn said, "Thanks, my brother." I said to him happily, "You're welcome, my sister." He said to me back, "I thought, we lost for you for the time." Legolas worried at me, "Don't worry, Legolas. I'm still here." "My lady, you're awake!" Frodo said as he runs toward to me as Legolas is carefully to stand me up as I hug to Frodo. "I'm so worry, that you didn't wake." "Yeah!" As the three hobbits came to me as they hug to me as well. Then Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli were happy that I awake again. "Bless you, my lady." Gimli said to me, "Thanks." "But where are we?" I asked, "We are in Moria, Cynthia." Legolas said to me.

~Later on~

Gandalf is trying again to open the door, "Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" "The door didn't opened, Gandalf?" I asked him, "No, I tried but it didn't." He said to me, Aragorn is unhitching the pony's bridle, "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." "Buh-bye Bill." Sam said as he looks sad and worry, "Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Bill clip-clops down the shore through the night. Merry begins to throw stones into the water. Pippin follows suit, but Aragorn stops him. "Do not disturb the water." "Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf said as he is feeling upset of himself as he drop his staff and sits down beside Frodo, pulling off his hat. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Boromir watch as a ripple runs through the water. Frodo stands up and looks at the writing on the gateway. "It's a riddle." The water continues to ripple. The rest of us are watched. 'What was that?' I thought, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked, "Mellon…" Gandalf answered as the door is finally open as we turn and enter the Moria. Gandalf places a crystal into the top of his staff; Aragorn follows last, casting a last glance at the water. Moonlight floods into a shadowy chamber. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said, Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It glows. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said as we saw rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. "Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli yelled, Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust. "Goblins!" Aragorn, Boromir and I draw out our swords. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as the hobbits are backing toward the door. Something stirs in the water behind them. "Now get out of here, get out!" The company starts for the door. Suddenly, Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle. "Frodo!" As the three hobbits yelled, "Strider!" My lady!" Sam yelled and Frodo is in danger, "Help!" Sam hacks at tentacle "Get off him! Strider! My lady!" "Aragorn! My lady!" Merry yelled The Hobbits clutch at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. "Frodo!" Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face. "Strider! My lady!" Boromir and Aragorn rush to the water and attack the beast. But for me, instead, I will use my bow and arrow to shoot at the beast, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Aragorn slices through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf said quickly, "Legolas!" Boromir called out as we retreated, Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas takes aim. "Into the cave!" Aragorn said but Legolas is still shooting. His arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar. "Run!" We race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. The Fellowship stares back as the last rays of moonlight disappear.

* * *

**Translations:**

_"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" - Gate of the Elves, open now for me!_

_"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." - Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue._

_"Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" - Gate of Elves… listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…_


	10. Chapter 10

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Journey in the Dark

Gasps and heavy breathing echo in the darkness. "We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he lights from his staff, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." The time passes as we enter the great cavern. Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silver veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" He tilts his staff down towards a pit. "…but Mithril." A vast rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts below. Merry leans forward slightly to look closer. Pippin puts a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stares down until the light fades. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said, "Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said, "Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Frodo looks surprised. Then we climb up steep steps on the side of a cavern, but I almost fall off of myself as I lose my balance, but Legolas caught me and said, "Don't worry, I right behind you, I will guide you." He said as he almost looks at me lustfully in his eyes but I didn't stare at him back as I continue to climb up. Pippin loses his footing and slips onto Merry. "Pippin!" "Just be careful, Pippin." I said to him, we climb another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three doorways loom before us. Gandalf glances from one to the other and back. "I have no memory of this place."

Then, we finally to have some rest, as I sat down and then Legolas sat down beside of me as he wraps his arms around my waist as he nuzzled of my neck, "You look tired, don't you?" He whispers to my ear, "Yes, I'll just rest for a while until Gandalf remembers the way." "Ok". He said as I lean my head on his shoulder and then he kisses my forehead. However, Aragorn sat down beside Boromir as both of them, staring at us but we didn't notice nor stare at them either, then Boromir gossips to Aragorn, "So, Legolas and Cynthia." "Yes, they are so sweet and couple." Aragorn gossips to him as he continues, "Just as I thought, Legolas is blushing at her because of this. And he doesn't to tell the truth that he really likes her." "Really?" Boromir gossips in surprised, "Yes, we can tell him soon but not now." Suddenly, Legolas turns at them, "Why you two are staring at?" "Nothing, Legolas." Aragorn said, "Yeah, really nothing." Boromir said as both of them, are chuckle at him. "Are we lost?" Pippin asked, "No." Merry said to him, "I think we are." "Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said to Pippin, "Merry?" "What?" "I'm hungry." Then he turned around me, "Do you have some food, my lady?" He asked, "Huh? What?" I shocked at him as Legolas removes his arms from me, "Do you have some food?" He asked me again, "Well..." I paused a for while as I check my bag if there is a food or not as I get and check a small pouch and there is. "Here, have some." As I give the pouch to him, "Thanks, my lady." "You're welcome." As I closed my bag. Then Frodo and Gandalf are talking about Gollum, Gandalf looks toward at the one of the doorways, "Oh! It's that way." "He's remembered!" Merry said happily, "I knew, he remembered." I said back, we start down a dark stairway. Gandalf puts on his hat. He rests a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." We comes to a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifts his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." His staff illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli gasps. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." As Gandalf shows it to us, "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said, we walk forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber. "Haugh!" Gimli surprises as he rushes the other way, "Gimli!"


	11. Chapter 11

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

**Note: If you see this *(name of word)*, it means doing some actions or sound effects.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Battle in Moria

Gimli runs into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminates it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface. "No! No!" *sob* "No!" *sob*, Gimli cries and falls his knees in front of the tomb as Boromir places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf reads and translates the written on the tomb. Gimli is still crying as he leans his head at the end part of the tomb. Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages. "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi." Gimli chanting softly and sobbing. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said to Aragorn and me but we didn't say to him. Gandalf starts to read, "'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" Pippin is still holding the hat and staff as he backs away. "'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" He looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. As we begin to glance around uncomfortably. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Pippin stumbles back and sees a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. He turns towards it. "'We cannot get out…'" Gandalf glances at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. He looks up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'" The silence is broken by Pippin. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whips around. Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the rest of the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise. Gandalf slams the book, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from his hands. Gandalf turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly. Drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well. More drums are heard booming. "Frodo!" Sam looks at him as the sword glows blue. "Orcs!" Legolas said alertly, Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said to the hobbits, the doors are shut. A bellow can be heard just outside. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said in sarcastic relief, Legolas and I toss the weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. We draw out our own weapons. Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls out his sword. "Yah!" The Hobbits brandish their short-swords. Sting quivers, glowing blue. Gimli leaps atop Balin's tomb and brandishes his axe. "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Creatures begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces. Legolas, Aragorn and I stand poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots — a shrill cry rings out. He notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another as I did too. Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charge towards the Fellowship, who engage the Orcs. Aragorn, Legolas and I pierce Orcs with our arrows while Boromir smashes another with his sword; Gimli catches one in the stomach. With a roar, Gandalf launches himself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow. Aragorn beheads an Orc and black blood spews forth. Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up. A cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shoots the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. Sam continues to stare, frozen, as the troll swings his mace down at the Hobbit — he dives under the troll's legs and crawls away as the troll turns, and sights him again. However, I run closer to him, "Stay close to me, Sam." He nodded at me, as he stays behind of me as the orc approaches to us and I swing at him with my sword around his chest. "Get down!" As we cringe. The beast raises his arm to strike when, suddenly, he falls back. Aragorn and Boromir are behind the troll, pulling on its chains. The troll twists its arm and whips Boromir across the room. He lands in a recess of the wall, dazed. An Orc stands above him, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slings his blade into the Orc's neck, and, still dazed, Boromir gets up. Aragorn nods to him. Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli the Dwarf slings an axe, piercing the troll's shoulder. The troll swings his mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking the Dwarf off. erry and Pippin push Frodo behind a pillar. Gimli hacks at an Orc as the troll swings its mace at him. Gimli ducks, and the monster strikes a goblin instead, and then another. Gimli falls. From a corner among more of the goblins, Legolas shoots two arrows into the troll, causing it to reel back with a cry. Gandalf knocks an Orc out with his staff. The troll swings his chain above his head. He swings at the Elf, and Legolas dodges it. The chain wraps around a pillar. Legolas runs along the chain onto the trolls shoulders. He shoots the troll in the back of the head and jumps off. The troll cringes and stumbles. "Look out!" I yelled and then Sam hits an Orc with skillet, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." "Great fighting and you are very brave, Sam." I said to him, "Thanks, my lady and you are too." "More Orcs are approaching." As I pointed at them, he nods at me and he turns and hits another as I did too. The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. Frodo is separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll seeks Frodo, who tries to evade its searches by hiding behind a pillar. "Frodo!" Aragorn sees the eminent danger, as I turned to Frodo in shocked. Aragorn and I try to fight our own way over to Frodo in opposite direction. Frodo dodges around the pillar. The troll peers around it. Not being able to see him, it peers around the other side, causing Frodo to dodge out of its vision. It disappears. Frodo carefully looks around the pillar — the troll has gone. He draws a deep breath. "Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yelled for help, Aragorn breathes heavily, exhausted. Still, he continues on. "Don't worry!" I said to Frodo, "My lady... please, you two help me!" "Frodo!" We said both, Frodo slashes the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leaps down into the recess. He grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but holds the beast at bay. Pippin and Merry throw stones at the troll's head. The troll swings his arm down and hits Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapses onto the floor. Frodo races after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Frodo tries to run toward to Aragorn but the troll is blocking his way as I rush and swing my swords around the troll. "Yah!" I slash around his chest, as I confront and point my sword at the troll, "You dare to touch him or hurt?" Then the troll starts to fight against me, I swing my sword but he grabs my hand as he slammed me against wall as I hit myself and everything is black again. 'Oh no, not again.'

No POV

Frodo begins to run but the troll blocks Frodo's path with its spear, throwing him back. The troll takes aim and stabs Frodo in the chest. Gandalf turns instinctively. Merry and Pippin stare in shock. "Ugh… uh!" Frodo is dying again, the cave troll gapes in surprise at what it has done. Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. Gandalf is shocked. They leap onto the beast, stabbing him mercilessly. "Frodo? Frodo!" Sam worried, He rushes bravely towards his friend. Broken from their shocked trance, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf fight madly to reach Frodo as he slumps to the floor, the spear sticking into his chest. The troll flails at its head and grabs Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas takes aim. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas shooting his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. The troll stops fighting and its hand fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stares upward, shocked. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapses to the ground, dead. Pippin is thrown against the floor. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled. Gandalf rushes to Frodo, as does Aragorn. Legolas saw Cynthia, she was still unconscious as he rushed to her, however, she is weakly to open her eyes.

Cynthia's POV

I'll just open my eyes, and I look at Legolas and he is worried at me again, "Don't worry, I'm fine again." "I don't want to see you, to hurt you again. And I thought, you will lose me again." He said in worriedly. As I turned around and I see Frodo is dying again as Legolas helps me to stand up and I rushed over Frodo, Sam walks slowly over. "Oh no!" Aragorn said in worriedly as he rolls over Frodo. Frodo groans, gasping for breath. "He's alive!" Sam said to them, Gandalf sighs in relief. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said, "Really?! But how?" I said in shocked at him, "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." As Frodo opens his brown shirt to reveal his Mithril shirt. It glimmers. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said happily but Orcs are heard in the distance. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

We runs out the chamber into a hall of pillars. We are closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. They surround us, who have drawn their weapons outward in a circle. The Orcs snarl and leer. Gimli lets out a yell. A fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions. Gimli laughs, thinking he has scared off the Orcs. We are left alone as Gandalf stares down the hall. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, Gandalf does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again, and he opens his eyes. "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Legolas' eyes show fear as he holds my hand, "What's wrong, Legolas?" Then he turned to me and said. "I'll just fear in my own eyes." He holds it tightly, "Don't be afraid and you have with me, right?" "Yes, Le hannon, Cynthia." He looks at me lustfully in his eyes, "Seasamin, Legolas." I said to him with a smile, as Gandalf continues, "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" As we run to a small doorway. Gandalf shepherds them through. "Quickly!" Gandalf said as he takes a last glance behind him, and follows. We enter a passageway and goes down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly falls but Legolas pulls him back. His torch whirls away into the vast underworld beneath. "Gandalf!" Aragorn said at him, "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!"

They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roars again. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but he pushes roughly away from him. "Do as I say!" Gandalf said as he hurts and confusions register on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!" The Balrog roars again. We descend a flight of massive stairs and encounter a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps and lands on the other side. Then he look at me and said, "Cynthia!" I jump to the other side as I fall into his arms, "Le hannon again, Legolas." "Seasamin, arwenamin." He said to me as he sets me down, and then Gandalf turns and jumps as we guide him. Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbles down from his ledge. Then Boromir turns as he holds with the two hobbits, "Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" He leaps across the gap. An exchange of arrows follow from the stairs to the ledge. "Sam." Aragorn pitches him to the other side and he is caught by Boromir. Aragorn reaches to pick up Gimli but he refused, "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up. "Not the beard!" Some of the stone steps crumble and fall. Aragorn pushes Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of us. "Steady. Hold on!" The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble. "Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn said, "Come on!" Legolas said, "You two can make it!" I said to them, They shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions are. They leap across to safety. We run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind us. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall comes Gandalf, leading us. A wall of flame whirls behind us. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commands as we flee but Gandalf does not follow and he turns, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after us. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and we crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the demon, "Gandalf!" Frodo said as he worried at him, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps, Aragorn runs forward. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf said as he is clenching his teeth. The Balrog steps onto the bridge, it brandishes a flaming whip. Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air. "You — shall not — pass!" Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. He turns to follow us. The flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him. "No, no!" "Gandalf!" Gandalf grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes, he stops struggling. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below. "No!" Frodo yelled, Boromir grabs hold of Frodo and starts to leave up a flight of stairs. "Aragorn!" "No!" Frodo yelled, For a moment Aragorn does not move, but then Orc arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at the companions. Dodging them, he turns and follows us up the stairs.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Seasamin - My Pleasure_

_Arwenamin - My Lady_


	13. Chapter 13

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Lothlorien

We exit from Moria. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies and crying. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief; the immortal elf's eyes show puzzlement. Then he turns at me, and he walks toward and hugs me tightly, however we didn't say anything. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Aragorn wipes his and my swords to clean and sheathes it as he turns to the others. "Legolas, get them up." He pulls from me as he obeyed and Aragorn gives my swords back. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said in mercy, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Then he turns at me, "Come, my sister." He said as we help the hobbits to stand up, "On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo stands alone upon the hillside. Weeping silently, he turns towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin. I comfort to him, "Don't cry, Frodo. We are still here with you. Now, let's go." I said to him as I patted my hands on his shoulder, however he stops to cry and he said, "Don't worry, I will be happy with you, my lady." Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale, Aragorn runs up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the greengold woods beyond. we jog across a grassy field, halting under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. I was in front of Sam and Frodo, suddenly, Gimli turns to them and whispering something, "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" "Gimli." I called him softly, "Yes." He said, "You mean not to scare them." I said but he didn't said back. "Frodo…" the lady said, Frodo is startled and looks around. "…and are never seen again." Gimli said, "…Your coming to us…", Frodo halts in his tracks: a pair of eyes flash through his head, "…is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!" "Mister Frodo?" Sam said, "Are you alright?" I said to him and he nodded at us. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" An arrow notched and appears before his face. "Oh…" Gimli said in shock, other bows at the ready appear around us. Legolas has his own bow out. We look around, alarmed. Then the blonde elf appears, "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." "Grrr…" Gimli grumbles, we stands on a platform in the rustling foliage. Haldir greets us but not all, actually. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir welcomed to him, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." He said to him, and then Haldir glances at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." "Haldir." Aragorn said and then he glances at me, "A, Ta naa seasamin to meet you, arwenamin, Cynthia." He said to me, "Saesa omentien lle, Haldir". I said with a simple smile, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli said, "We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said to him, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Then Aragorn grabs Gimli and said, "That was not so courteous." Haldir glances at Frodo, "You bring great evil with you." As he is looking at Aragorn, "You can go no further." 'What? He can't do this.' I thought, Haldir walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo, he looks slightly uncomfortable. Aragorn and I argue with Haldir, angrily. "Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Haldir whispers back inaudibly. "Merin le telim." Haldir answers quietly, again so that only Aragorn can hear his words. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" "Come on, Haldir. Frodo is not evil, this is an important task by Lord Elrond and we will help him to destroy the ring in Mordor." I argue, "She is right. We are nothing to do wrong here." Aragorn agreed, as we continue to argue loudly with him. "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo ponders this. Haldir appears, he is looking less than happy. "You will follow me." A caravan of Elves leads usp along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glances at Frodo behind him. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. A great glade of trees rises above them. "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mae govannen - Welcome_

_Thranduilion - son of Thranduil_

_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. - Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien._

_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. - Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us._

_Ta naa seasamin - It is my pleasure_

_Saesa omentien lle - Pleasure meeting you_


	14. Chapter 14

**For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien

We climb a winding way among the great trees. We ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, we climb a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. We gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. We stare in awe. Aragorn touches his head in greeting. The light dims, and before us the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" As he speaks, Galadriel's eyes flicker to Aragorn's, who looks up. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said, Aragorn nods slightly, Celeborn turns to his wife. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said as I nodded, Gimli bows his head sadly. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." He looks up as her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir turns his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stares back, Boromir looks away weeping. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Boromir looks back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." She said again as she looks at Sam and smiles. She glances at me, "I see, there is a girl who joins the Fellowship but you did not know, she will risk her life." The Fellowship were shocked as Galadriel said and Legolas stares at her and nodded, "I will risk my own life but why, my lady?" I asked her in that happened, "You will know it later if you come with me later." She said to me, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She whispers to Frodo in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire… one who has seen the Eye!" Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlórien, flash through his mind again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it's could be ashamed myself, none of you will review my story so, I will not continue nor post the next chapters because you don't like or love it. Unless, if you want me continue it, please review, follow and favorite, I'm sure, you want to make me happy.**


	15. Discontinued

This story will be continue/move to Quotev but I will not delete this story because none of you will like or review it because of that.


End file.
